Watching Tinkerbell
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: Just a characters watching the movie fanfic for the Tinkerbell fandom, since there's literally NO OTHERS FOR TINKERBELL. This is my first movie watching fanfic, so wish me luck!
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hey guys! I know you've been thinking that I've been working on "The Sparrow Man with the Cuckoo Clock Heart," but uh...I've been procrastinating. Surprise! Anyway, right now I'm stuck in a car in the middle of nowhere with my mom and brother seeing as we WERE coming back from Athens, GA visiting some family when the oil pressure dropped. Seeing as there's nothing else to do, I'm starting a new story that just happens to be a watching the movie for the Tinkerbell fandom, mostly because I didn't see anything for this fandom. So here I go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: TINKERBELL AND THE MOVIES BELONG TO DISNEY AND I'M ONLY USING THE CHARACTERS TO ENTERTAIN! DONT SUE ME!**

It was a regular evening in Pixie Hollow.

Well, ALMOST regular.

For somewhere far away, in London, (or the mainland as the fairies tend to call it) a baby girl laughed for the first time, and every fairy could sense it, from the tinkers to Queen Clarion.

Now this was a big deal for the parents, but it was an even BIGGER deal for the Never Fairies, for whenever that happened, a new fairy was born.

But before they could do anything when the vibrations went through them, a bright light consumed all the fairies and teleported them to a strange room, with sun on one side and snow on the other. **(Yes, even the Winter fairies got teleported!)**

Queen Clarion was shocked at seeing her lover again after three centuries, and her eyes blinked back tears.

Lord Milori stared at her with a look of equal longing.

As for all the other fairies, they just stood around in confusion.

Until a girl materialized in front of them.

She looked to be about 15-16 years old, with dirty blonde hair, glasses, a tee shirt, some jeans, and a big smile on her face.

"WOW, I can't believe my spell actually worked!" She squealed.

"But enough of that, there's one more person I want you to meet," she said just before the waved her hand and a blonde fairy with a green dress appeared.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you people?" She glanced around frightened.

The girl made an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Tinker Bell, I am Kaitlin, and these are the fairies of Pixie Hollow."

Queen Clarion gracefully flew forward.

"Pardon me, Kaitlin, but may I ask why you've brought us here?"

"Ah, good question. You're here because I want to show you all your destiny, and how they intertwine with Tinker Bell here."

Kaitlin gestured to Tinker Bell, who appeared to calm down.

That calmness didn't last long, for Vidia zipped up and began to yell.

"And WHY should we listen to YOU? YOU brought us here, not of our own free will, might I add, to watch our DESTINIES? Well, I for one am not interested in it, and I say we should get out of here!"

Kaitlin calmly walked up.

"You should know, Vidia, that I'm more powerful than you are, and I can rip your wings off with one hand tied behind my back. If you don't sit down right this instant, I will do so, with no restrictions."

Vidia looked pale, and fluttered to her seat in the front row.

Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist sat next to her, as did Tinkerbell, since she felt an odd connection to them.

Queen Clarion, the Ministers, and the talent supervisors sat in the row beside them, while the rest of the fairies found a seat wherever they wished.

On the winter side, Gliss, Spike, Sled, Slush, Dewey, and Lord Milori sat in the front row, while the other winter fairies did much the same thing as their warm fairy counterparts.

Kaitlin stood in front of the seats with the movie screen behind her.

"Okay, this first destiny, known as a "movie" on the mainland, is called Tinkerbell, and before you ask, yes this is the same Tinker Bell you see here, and her arrival is what you were about to witness when I called you here. Any questions? No? Then let's begin!"

The "movie screen" flickered to life.

 **A.N. Pretty long prologue, eh? Well anyway, there's the first chapter! See you soon! And in case you were wondering, the car's fixed and we're driving home now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey, guys, bet you didn't think to see me again so soon! Here's the first few minutes, though the script may be a little off. But this was the best one I can find.**

 **DISCLAIMER: TINKERBELL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO DISNEY! DON'T SUE ME!**

The fairies watched in eager anticipation.

 **(On a night sky background, we see a star, a la** ** _Pinocchio_** **. Then, some clouds appear, a la** ** _Mary Poppins_** **, and a pirate ship, a la** ** _Peter Pan_** **. We then see the castle, a la** ** _Cinderella_** **, done in CGI, while different fireworks are appearing. A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), then the castle enters many dots from the bottom of the screen to reveal "WALT DiSNEY", in the post-1979 Disney script logo font, albeit slightly revised. "PICTURES" fades in, while the circular line is nearly staying visible on the logo)**

"That's a neat logo," said Tinkerbell.  
 **(The narrator stood on the balcony of her royal apartment, which commanded one of the best views of Pixie Hollow. Her eyes seemed to rest on the magical landscape before her, but she was thinking about a place very far away)**  
 **(The queen was picturing the mainland, where the humans lived, and where spring had yet to appear)**  
 **NARRATOR** **: Have you ever wondered how nature gets its glow? Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go?**

 _That sounds just like Ree,_ thought Milori, _but that can't be, can it?_

 **(In Pixie Hollow it was fall, winter, spring, and summer all year round–and all at the same time. Each season occupied a corner of the magical realm of the fairies. It was only on the mainland that one season followed another, each waiting–sometimes patiently and sometimes not–for its turn)**  
 **Narrator** **: Who helps all creatures, great and small, to walk, to swim, to fly?**  
 **(Right now it was winter on the mainland. The narrator could picture the frosty magnificence of Kensington Gardens in London. She knew how the moonlight peeked through the clouds and glistened on the tiny snowflakes)**

The snowflake fairies were amazed at the beauty, while Snowflake, the minister of Winter, beamed at her work.

Tinkerbell, for reasons she wouldn't know just yet, felt a strange pulling to the snowy landscape.  
 **Narrator** **: Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them if you try. For it's all the work of fairies, but they stay well out of sight.**  
 **(INT. NURSERY, BLOOMSBURY – NIGHT. Somewhere on the mainland, at that very moment, a baby lying in her crib laughed with delight. The narrator listened as the laugh, invisible but filled with magic, soared out of the crib. It flew toward the nursery's open window, where a lonely fluffy dandelion poked through through the soil of a window box. The laugh dove through the dandelion and carried one of the soft, white seed wisps into the air)**  
 **Narrator** **: And the first time that a baby laughs, a fairy's life takes flight.**

"Amazing poetry..." uttered Lyria.

In another part of the theater, Vidia scoffed at the common knowledge, but shut up when Kaitlin sent a warning look in her direction.

 **(EXT. LONDON – NIGHT. A new fairy was on its way to Pixie Hollow. But it had a long road ahead)**  
 **(The dandelion wisp flew upward. It was carried across the rooftops of London and through the smoke of a chimney. It blew past Big Ben, along the Thames River, and over Tower Bridge)**  
 **(The narrator clasped her hands as she followed the journey of the laugh, still so very far away. So many obstacles. So many things to go wrong)**  
 **(The laugh collided with the bell of a slow-moving ship. No one on board heard the almost inaudible** ** _ping_** **. But the narrator heard it, and she heard for the laugh's safety)**

So did everyone watching.  
 **(But joy is fierce. Joy is strong. And joy is resilient)**  
 **(The laugh spun woozily as the dandelion wisp swirled, but before long it regained its bearings and continued on. It touched down briefly on the sea, and a jingle echoed across the waves)**

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know were holding.

 **Narrator** **: (SINGING) When the moon comes out to shine her face**  
 **The birds are fast asleep**

Clarion gasped when she heard her singing voice, hardly daring to believe that she was the narrator.

 **And the lanterns hang from every post**  
 **The fairies leave their keep**  
 **They join their hands and sing their songs**  
 **That nary a soul can hear**  
 **In the springtime when the earth is new**  
 **To the fairies they draw near**  
 **To the fairies they draw near**  
 **(Finally, the tiny wisp was taken up by the wind once more, and the laugh was carried through the clouds and blown toward a shining beacon: the Second Star to the Right!)**  
 **(The narrator let out a sigh. All would be well. The laugh was moving quickly now–as eager to reach its destination as the narrator was for it to arrive)**  
 **(TITLE CARD: TINKER BELL)**  
 **(EXT. NEVER LAND – DUSK. The laugh approached the mythical island of Never Land with a jingle and a giggle. Faster and faster it flew, skimming the plains, cresting the mountains, and finally emerging over the home of the fairies: Pixie Hollow)**  
 **(EXT. PIXIE HOLLOW – NIGHT. The enchanted land shimmered with every color of the rainbow. Wintry woods glistened with snow, while nearby a summery glen was bursting with greenery and vines heavy with fruit. Chuckling happily, the laugh sped down toward the center of Pixie Hollow. There stood a majestic tree, radiating magic)**

 **(The soft tinkling sound of the laugh caught the attention of a garden fairy at work. She looked like a flower herself, dressed in a rose-petal tunic)**

The garden fairy on screen squealed that she was in the movie, earning her a shushing from her neighbors.

 **(Other garden fairies darted from the bushes and flower beds and began to follow the wisp)**  
 **(The wisp floated over a waterfall, where water fairies played. They all shook the water from their wings and happily ran after the wisp)**

"Did whoever make this movie know that we can't fly when our wings are wet?" asked Bolt.

"I suppose not," answered his best friend Stone.

 **(The wisp passed under the branches of a pine tree, giggling at the tickle of the pine needles. Animal fairies peeked out from nests and knotholes. They, too, followed)**  
 **(Light fairies in shimmering outfits dove through sunbeams to join the procession)**  
 **(INT. PIXIE DUST TREE – NIGHT. Soon all the fairies of Pixie Hollow arrived at the Pixie Dust Tree. They settled on the branches of the huge, magical tree like a flock of chattering birds. Their beautiful wings and clothes glowed in the light of the Pixie Dust Well, which surged in the center of the tree. They eagerly waited for the wisp-of-a-laugh to arrive)**  
 **(High in the air, VIDIA intercepted the wisp before it could overshoot the mark. Vidia–with her purple clothes, raven hair, and superior attitude–wasn't the most popular fairy in Pixie Hollow. But she was the fastest)**

"Finally, someone understands my speed!" exclaimed Vidia.

 **(She flew over, under, and around the laughing wisp, creating breezes to guide it safety to the Pixie Hollow Tree. Finally, the dandelion wisp came to rest on an outcropping of mushrooms that formed a balcony above the well)**  
 **(The jingle faded away, and every fairy fell silent and waited)**  
 **(A dust-keeper fairy named TERENCE approached the wisp, holding a chalice brimming with pixie dust.)**

"Ah, our lifeblood!" sighed Fairy Gary.

 **(He carefully poured the dust over the wisp.)**  
 **(The wisp swayed with a tinkle. Its shining strands shimmered and waved, moved by the magical dust. When it settled into its final form, the wisp was not a wisp anymore–it was a tiny fairy dressed in a flowing white gown!)**  
 **FAIRY 1: Hello.**  
 **FAIRY 2: Hello.**  
 **Fairies: Hello./Hi./Hello./Hello.**  
 **(The new arrival was hardly more than a baby's laugh with a mop of blond hair on top)**

"There I am!" said the surprised Tinkerbell.

She didn't realize that Kaitlin was beside her until she heard her voice.

"Yeah, heads up: For the next few movies, you're the main character."

 **Tinker Bell** **: (shy voice) Hello?**  
 **(When she waved, her fingertips jingled like tiny bells and sent puffs of pixie dust into the air. She stared at the others in wonder, but soon she was distracted by the arrival of the MINISTER OF SPRING, the MINISTER OF SUMMER, the MINISTER OF AUTUMN, and the MINISTER OF WINTER.)**

"We're in the movie too?!" said Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring, getting a little freaked out.

 **These elegant leaders of the seasons took their places on perches above the Pixie Dust Well, smiling down on the new fairy with welcoming faces. Then they turned to look at a space between the branches where the air was beginning to shine)**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: Queen Clarion.**  
 **(The new fairy, later named TINKER BELL, watched in wide-eyed amazement as a misty cloud of golden dust wove its way through the limbs of the Pixie Dust Tree. Then the mist cleared to reveal a radiant and regal fairy with magnificent wings. The narrator was none other than QUEEN CLARION)**

Unknowingly, Clarion and Milori nodded at the same time, shocked but glad that they were right.

 **(The queen regarded the new arrival with a warm smile)**  
 **Queen Clarion** **: Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. (winking at the new fairy) Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way all right.**

"She says that at every new arrival," said Iridessa to Tinker Bell.

 **Tinker Bell** **: (stammer) I think so.**  
 **(QUEEN CLARION LAUGHS)**  
 **(Queen Clarion flew behind the new fairy)**  
 **Queen Clarion** **: Now, let's see about those wings.**  
 **(With gentle hands, she unfurled two gossamer wings from the little fairy's back)**  
 **(The gathering of fairies sighed again: Oooooh!)**  
 **(The new fairy seemed dazed and uncertain, until Queen Clarion took her hand and led her into the air. Tentatively, she flapped her wings, rising slowly. She hovered for a moment: then she began to fly with increasing confidence)**  
 **(The other fairies applauded and laughed when she raced in a giddy circle and turned a somersault)**

"Ah, the first flight," said Elwood, another fast flying fairy.

"Do you remember yours?" he asked Vidia.

Vidia shot him down with a withering glare.

 **(They liked this new arrival. And each fairy looking on hoped that the new fairy would turn out to be a member of his or her talent guild)**  
 **(Queen Clarion waved her hand and several dozen toadstools magically sprouted around the edge of the Pixie Dust Well, forming a row of pedestals)**  
 **(The fairies fell silent. Arriving and flying were all fine and dandy, but watching a new fairy figure out her talent was the most exciting part)**  
 **(One by one, fairies of every sort flew toward the pedestals, clutching small objects that represented their talents. ROSETTA the garden fairy gently carried a beautiful flower. The water fairy named SILVERMIST stepped forward holding a drop of water as if it were a ball and placed it on top of a pedestal)**  
 **(IRIDESSA brought a glowing flower lamp–the symbol of the light fairies)**  
 **(FAWN, an animal fairy with a long braid, left a tiny egg on a pedestal, but only after giving it a reassuring pat)**

Everyone giggled at her behaving like a true animal fairy.

Fawn blushed.

 **(Vidia swept past the new fairy with her nose in the air. She didn't give a hoot what the new arrival turned out to be, but she always enjoyed a chance to show off her abilities. She opened her hand to reveal a tiny spinning whirlwind)**  
 **(More and more fairies brought symbols of their talents. The new fairy watched these ceremonial proceedings in confusion. She looked up at the queen)**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: What are these things?**  
 **Queen Clarion** **: They will help you find your talent, little one.**

Tinker Bell turned to the queen, confused.

"What's a talent?"

"It's what you'll do here in Pixie Hollow, to help with the changing of the seasons," smiled Queen Clarion.

"But how will I know-"

"You'll know..." said the queen cryptically, before they turned back to the movie.

 **Tinker Bell** **: But how will I know which one is…**  
 **(The queen gave the new fairy a gentle push toward the toadstool pedestals)**  
 **Queen Clarion** **: (soothing voice) You'll know.**

The queen and tinker fairy looked at each other, surprised that they said they pretty much said the same thing as their counterparts on the screen.

"Déjà vu..." muttered Kaitlin.

 **(When the new fairy approached the flower, Rosetta and her friends huddled close together in delighted anticipation. Several of them gave the new arrival an encouraging nod. The little fairy reached for the flower, but the moment her finger touched the delicate bloom, its glow faded)**  
 **(The garden fairies let out a collective sigh of disappointment. But the water fairies were glistening with hope**

"Literally, because we water fairies tend to sweat a lot!" laughed Silvermist.

 **as the new fairy approached the next pedestal. She tried to lift the shimmering droplet of water, but the glimmer around it faded as well. The water fairies sighed)**  
 **(The new fairy's attention was next drawn to the whirlwind. As soon as she lifted a tentative hand to touch it, the whirlwind faded into thin air. Vidia smirked. She hated competition)**

"You got that right!"

I bet you can guess who said THAT.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder..." mused Fairy Mary.

"She's been wearing green since that stranger there summoned her, not to mention that three of the talents already rejected her..."

 **(The new fairy was getting discouraged. Now she was afraid to touch anything. She flew up and down the line of pedestals. She passed a seed, a lamp, an acorn, a show, an axe, a paintbrush, a large kitchen spoon, and finally, a hammer made from a rock and a piece of wood. As the new fairy soared by, the hammer began to glow)**  
 **(The fairies murmured and whispered among themselves)**

So did the fairies watching the movie.

"I knew it all along," said a proud Fairy Mary

 **(The hammer shone brighter and brighter. It practically vibrated with energy. Finally, it rose into the air. Turning end over end, the hammer flew toward the little fairy. Instinctively, she reached out and caught it. Bursts of light shot out in every direction as soon as her fingers closed around the handle)**  
 **(The fairies gasped then they began to laugh and applaud. The new fairy had found her talent! Or maybe it had found her)**  
 **(Silvermist was impressed)**  
 **SILVERMIST** **: Whoa! (to her friends, Fawn, Iridessa, and Rosetta) Never seen one glow that much before, even for Vidia.**

"WHAT?! NO WAY SHE'S MORE TALENTED THAN ME!"

 **(Vidia, who was hovering within earshot, huffed and looked away, pretending that she didn't hear and didn't care. But she did hear, and she did care. Vidia was used to being one of a kind, and she didn't appreciate being upstaged by a little wisp with a hammer)**  
 **(Rosetta's rosy complexion glowed even pinker)**  
 **ROSETTA** **: You know, I do believe you're right. Little daisy top might be a very rare talent indeed.**  
 **(Vidia tossed her dark hair off her shoulder and turned away)**  
 **(The little blond fairy was still confused. What did it all mean?)**  
 **(Queen Clarion put a hand on the fairy's shoulder)**  
 **Queen Clarion** **: (CHUCKLES) Come forward, tinker fairies, and welcome the newest member of your talent guild, Tinker Bell.**

The fairies talked amongst themselves about the new arrival.

 **A.N. What do you think? Thumbs up or thumbs down? Too much commentary or not enough? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Another day, another chapter, and no reviews. Sigh, I need your opinions people!**

 **(Tinker Bell scanned the crowd of gorgeous elegant fairies, waiting for one of them to step forward and claim her. But no one did. Instead, they moved aside to make room for a group of gawky, unkempt, tool-belt-wearing tinkers. Among them were a tall and gangly one and a huge and lumpy one)**

"That's us! That's us, Clanky!" pointed out Bobble excitedly.

 **BOBBLE** **: Glad we had a bath today, eh, Clank?**  
 **CLANK** **: Excuse us!**  
 **BOBBLE** **: Coming through!**  
 **CLANK** **: Sorry! Make way for tinkers!**  
 **(Tinker Bell's heart sank, and the glow faded from the hammer. It fell from her hand and hit the ground with a dull** ** _thunk_** **!)**

 **(She stared at the two fairies in dismay)**

Dewey was a little confused.

"Eh, why isn't she happy to meet her talent guild?" he asked Gliss.

"I don't know. I definitely was!"

"And still am..." a dry voice interrupted.

Gliss shot a look at Spike.

 **(The tall, gangly one (BOBBLE) gave her a polite bow. He wore dewdrop goggles that made his eyes look large)**  
 **(His big companion (CLANK) lumbered forward)**  
 **Clank** **: Hady-hi, hady-ho, Miss Bell. I'm Clank.**  
 **(Something wet hit her in the eye when he spoke, and his voice was so loud it practically knocked her over backward)**

"GROSS!" yelled Rosetta and Iridessa.

 **(The gangly tinker grabbed Clank by the tunic and pulled him back)**  
 **Bobble** **: Splinters, Clank. Say it, don't spray it.**  
 **(When he spoke, his words tripped along in a charming accent from Scotland)**

Kaitlin turned to Bobble.

"To be honest, Scotland is one of my favorite countries and my favorite accents," she said.

Bobble blushed and said, "Well, I had a feeling that I came from a Scottish baby, and it honors both of us that you love our home."

 **(Then he grabbed Tinker Bell's hand and shook it enthusiastically)**  
 **Bobble** **: Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire, at your service. Pleased to make your acquaintance.**

The other fairies turned to Bobble, surprised that that was his real name.

 **Clank** **: Oh, foo! He's Bobble, I'm Clank.**  
 **(Bobble rolled his eyes at Clank)**  
 **Bobble** **: (SIGHS) Clank, Bobble.**  
 **(He then turned back to face Tinker Bell)**  
 **Bobble** **: We're pleased as a pile of perfectly polished pots you're here.**

"ALLITERATION!" yelled out Kaitlin, earning her weird looks.

She shrugged.

"I'll explain later."

 **(Tinker Bell couldn't help smiling at their cheery greeting)**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: Uh… Me, too.**  
 **Bobble** **: (CHUCKLES) Come on, Miss Bell. There's so much to show you.**  
 **(Bobble took her hand and they soared into the air)**  
 **(EXT. PIXIE HOLLOW – DAY. He gestured broadly to the enchanted land below them)**  
 **Clank** **: You've arrived at a most wondrous and glorious time.**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: Really? Why?**  
 **BOBBLE** **: Why, it's almost time for the changing of the seasons. You see, here in Pixie Hollow, there are different realms for every time of year. Well, there's one up ahead.**  
 **(EXT. THE WINTER WOODS – DAY. They flew over a group of pine trees white with snow. A blast of cold air made Tink shiver)**

Kaitlin decided to intervene.

"Just so you know guys, Bobble, Clank, and Tinker Bell here went high enough so that it's not THAT cold for their wings."

Tink raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why can't we go in the Winter Woods?"

"You'll find that out in a future movie," explained Kaitlin

 **Clank** **: Winter Woods. It's always cold here.**

 **(Bobble pointed toward a group of fairies dressed in silver descending from the sky)**

Qana, Gliss, and most of the girl frost and snowflake-talent fairies squealed when they saw themselves.

 **Bobble** **: Look there! Snowflake and frost fairies returning home for…**  
 **Clank** **: For some well-deserved rest.**  
 **BOBBLE** **: Aye. They've just finished bringing winter to the world.**  
 **(EXT. THE AUTUMN FOREST – DAY. Next, they flew over a forest filled with red and orange leaves. A fairy hovered in the air, carefully painting the edges of a golden leaf. Clearly this was the Autumn Realm)**  
 **Bobble** **: It's the off-season for the autumn fairies, too.**  
 **CLANK** **: Always practicing that perfect shade of amber, eh?**  
 **(EXT. THE SUMMER GLADE – DAY. Finally, they approached a lush green meadow, bursting with sunshine, where giggling fairies were chasing a dragonfly. A fragrant mixture of honeysuckle and happiness floated upward, and the three tinkers took a deep breath)**  
 **(Bobble gestured at the frolicking fairies below)**  
 **BOBBLE** **: And the fairies of Summer Glade still have plenty of time to get ready.**  
 **CLANK** **: But not as much as the autumn fairies, of course, because, well…**  
 **BOBBLE** **: Yes, Clanky. Because right now, fairies of every talent are preparing for my favorite season, springtime!**

"I can see why," admitted Tinkerbell.

 **(EXT. PIXIE HOLLOW – DAY. They turned again, and Bobble pointed to a grassy valley where some fairies, including Iridessa were spinning rainbows out of thin air)**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: Oh!**  
 **(One fairy was herding a little group of flower bulbs, which rotted along like small children)**  
 **ROSETTA** **: Get along. Get along, little sproutlings, and dig.**  
 **(Others were carefully painting the spots onto patient ladybugs)**  
 **Fawn** **: Hello, there!**  
 **(Tink blinked, amazed and delighted with everything she saw)**  
 **(Bobble beckoned to her to follow)**  
 **Bobble** **: Come on, Miss Bell. You've got to see where we live.**  
 **(They arrived)**  
 **Bobble** **: Welcome to Tinker's Nook.**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: Oh, wow!**  
 **(This grand, beautiful place was going to be her new home!)**

"Did you seriously think that THAT was Tinker's Nook?" quipped Vidia.

Tink blushed, embarrassed, until Fawn told her that Vidia was always like that.

 **(But when Clank gently tilted Tink's head down. She had been mistaken. Tinkers' Nook wasn't in the graceful hills up ahead. It was down in a little dirt-floored valley formed by a tangle of twisting tree roots. It wasn't bright and flowery like the rest of Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell felt a little disappointed)**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: Oh.**  
 **Clank** **: (laugh)**  
 **(Bobble smiled proudly)**  
 **Bobble** **: Come on. There's so much to show you.**  
 **(Clank and Bobble flew down into the strange little nook, and Tink tentatively followed them)**  
 **(EXT. TINKERS' NOOK – DAY. But when they landed, she realized Tinkers' Nook had a charm of its own)**  
 **(Unlike the simple flower homes she had seen elsewhere in Pixie Hollow, the tinker fairies' houses were cleverly constructed of twigs and leaves. And each had its own unique shape and design)**  
 **(Tinkers' Nook was a busy place, too.)**

"And I make sure they keep it that way," said Fairy Mary.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself! I'm Fairy Mary, the head of the Tinkers," she explained to Tinker Bell.

 **(Wagons pulled by adorable field mice carried buckets and bushels between the various buildings. Everywhere Tink looked, she saw something new and fascinating. There were tinkers running around in all directions, and the air was filled with the sound of hammering and sawing, happy greetings, and shouts of encouragement)**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: Cute.**  
 **(For the first time since meeting the tinkers, Tink began to feel as if maybe things were going to be okay. She walked behind Clank and Bobble, marveling at all the different kinds of work the tinkers did)**  
 **(One group was constructing a carriage using a flower for a canopy and a gourd for the wagon. Another was loading baskets made of iris blooms onto a leaf conveyor belt)**  
 **Bobble** **: Just taking some supplies down…**  
 **Clank** **: They're taking supplies down to the workshop.**  
 **(He's just as anxious as Bobble to make sure Tink saw everything there was to see)**  
 **(Overheard, fairies were filling woven-grass baskets with acorns)**  
 **TINKER FAIRY: Let her go.**  
 **(Bobble adjusted his dewdrop goggles)**  
 **BOBBLE** **: Watch out for falling…**  
 **Clank** **: Watch out for falling maple seeds!**

"Is he always like that?" Tink asked Bobble.

"Only when there's a new Tinker. But he's my best friend, and we all have our peccadilloes, so I don't blame him."

 **(Bobble pointed to a group of little houses)**  
 **Bobble** **: And over here is where most of us live. There's your house…**  
 **Clank** **: There's your house, Tinker Bell.**  
 **(Bobble tried to tell Clank to knock it off, but Clank was already flying toward the circular house nestled on top of a root)**  
 **Tinker Bell** **: It's mine?**  
 **CLANK** **: Sure is.**  
 **(She could hardly believe how cute it was! It looked like a little teapot made out of bark–short, squat, and round, with a curly root on the side that curved like a handle. A jaunty green leaf formed the roof, and Tink caught a glimpse of a chimney peeking out the top)**  
 **(She followed Clank, holding her breath)**

 **(INT. TINKER BELL'S TEAPOT HOUSE – DAY. Once inside, Tink gasped with delight)**

 **Bobble: We were hoping the new arrival would be one of us, so we got the place all ready.**

 **(The inside of her little house was wonderful–round and cozy, with wood-grain walls, twig-wicker furniture, and leaf curtains. It was just perfect, as if someone had prepared it especially for her)**

 **(Tink opened the closet door and saw a row of green, leafy garments–each one larger than the last)**

 **(Uh-oh! The decor was wonderful, but the wardrobe selection was...well...She didn't know what to say. Clank and Bobble seemed to notice her dismay)**

 **Bobble: We rounded up some work clothes…**

 **Clank: We didn't know your size.**

 **Bobble: Yes, our apologies, but…**

 **Clank: But they might be too big.**

 **Bobble: Yeah, well, that's only…**

 **Clank: 'Cause you're so tiny.**

 **(He stared at her between his fingers, as if he were measuring her)**

 **(Bobble elbowed Clank to let him know he was being impolite)**

"Wow, they really are best friends," said Sled.

"Just like us, Dewey..." said Lord Milori, before glancing over at Queen Clarion.

Dewey sighed.

"You really do miss her, don'tcha?"

"She is my whole world..."

 **Bobble: That'll do, Clank.**

 **(Tink gave them the biggest smile she could to show that she wasn't worried. She'd figure something out. There were so many things to be pleased with, she could hardly contain her happiness)**

 **(Bobble smiled, clearly relieved that she wasn't upset)**

 **Bobble: Please come on down to the workshop when you're ready. Fairy Mary will want to meet you.**

 **CLANK: Goodbye.**

 **(Clank and Bobble bowed and left Tink to enjoy her new home. She couldn't wait to see more of Pixie Hollow! But before she could go out and about, she was going to have to put on something besides a dandelion nightgown)**

 **(She took a humongous leaf muumuu out of the closet and pulled it over her head. It was the perfect size–for Clank)**

 **(After a moment of thought, Tink grabbed a pair of thorn-shears from a table and began to cut. With the help of a pine needle and some spider-silk thread, she solved her wardrobe problem in no time)**

 **(Her mop of blond hair fell into her eyes and she pushed it away impatiently. Now, if she could just do something with this hair...)**

 **(She glanced in the mirror and twisted her hair on top of her hand. her lips curved into a broad smile)**

 **(Yep! That was the look)**

 **(INT. TINKER WORKSHOP – DAY. Sometime later, Tink found the workshop by following the sound of hammering. The wide, bustling room was scattered with worktables and carpenters' benches. All the work areas were piled high with woven-grass baskets, acorn buckets, and spider-silk sacks)**

 **(On the far side of the workshop, Tink spotted Clank and Bobble fixing a wagon. She hurried to join them)**

 **(Using a stone hammer, Clank was trying–and failing–to pound a wheel onto an axle)**

 **(Bobble pulled at Clank's tunic)**

 **Bobble: Stop! What?**

 **(He leaned in to examine the axle)**

 **Bobble: A five-gauge twig for an axle? Clank, I told you it took a seven.**

 **Clank: Oh, you said five.**

 **Bobble: I said seven! Oh, Clank, I tell you, sometimes you can be pretty, pretty…**

 **(He broke off when he saw Tinker Bell)**

 **Bobble: So pretty.**

 **(Bobble takes his gaze and–POINK! POINK!–his eye-goggle droplets popped)**

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, that sometimes happens," mumbled Bobble.

 **(Clank stared at Tink)**

 **Clank: Who's that, then?**

 **Bobble: It's Tinker Bell, you snail brain.**

 **(Tinker Bell couldn't help laughing. She knew she looked different–but she hadn't realized just how different!)**

 **(Tink looked around)**

 **Tinker Bell: Wow, everyone seems so busy.**

 **CLANK: Well, spring won't spring itself.**

 **(Bobble nodded, putting his new droplets into his goggles)**

 **Bobble: Indeed, my bellowing buddy. And we tinkers are a big part of it. Allow us to elucidate, Miss Bell.**

 **(Bobble began singing)**

 **Bobble: We fiddle and fix.**

 **Clank: We craft and create.**

 **Bobble: We carve acorn buckets.**

 **Clank: To hold flower paint.**

 **Bobble: Weave saddles and satchels.**

 **Clank: For birdies, you see.**

 **Bobble: Make baskets and bushels.**

 **Clank: To carry the seeds!**

 **BOBBLE: When preparing for spring.**

 **Clank: We do all this and more!**

 **Bobble: Yes, being a tinker is never a bore!**

 **Clank: Yes, being a tinker is never a bore!**

 **(Clank and Bobble ran out of breath and broke off, laughing)**

Lyria flew over to the duo.

"Did you compose that? It was amazing."

Clank and Bobble blushed and rubbed the back of their necks.

 **(Tinker Bell clapped with delight)**

 **Tinker Bell: That was great.**

 **Bobble: So you see, Miss Bell, we help fairies of every talent with our creations.**

 **Fairy Mary: Unfortunately, all those fairies are out of luck this year.**

 **(A stern voice interrupted)**

 **Fairy Mary: Unless we can actually deliver these things to them.**

 **(Bobble and Clank snapped to attention as a stout tinker fairy flew toward them)**

 **(Her hair was pulled back in a businesslike way, and every pocket of her green leaf-tunic bulged with tools. She made a soft landing and did some quick calculations on a birdseed abacus)**

"If she scares you, don't be. She means well," said Clank.

 **A.N. This chapter probably wasn't that good, but at least I updated! I just need some reviewers to critique my story so far. (hint hint)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys! I'm back! You might want to read the first and third chapters again, since a helpful reviewer pointed out that Periwinkle couldn't be among the winter fairies since she was born at the same time as Tinkerbell. Ooh, that reminds me, for some reason, I can't see my reviews on here, but I can see them on my personal email. Do any of you know what's wrong? And WOW, 427 views ALREADY? Thanks guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **And for your information, Scorpio-l, most people LIKE "watching the movie" fanfictions, including me, and, like I said above, I DO have reviews, I just can't see them except in my email. As for why I'm writing, my primary reason is to share my stories with the world, and my second is reviews! AND I HAVE 427 VIEWS! TELL THAT TO THE PEOPLE READING THIS RIGHT NOW! In fact, I'll make a poll on my profile to prove it to you!**

The fairies continued watching.

 **Fairy Mary: The wagon repairs are finished, I trust?**

 **(Clank and Bobble exchanged a worried look–the repairs were far from finished! They stepped in front of the broken wagon to hide the missing wheel)**

 **Clank: Yes, Fairy Mary.**

 **Bobble: Tip-top shape.**

 **Clank: No wheels missing whatsoever!**

 **(Fairy Mary looked skeptical.)**

"And I have a right reason to be," said Mary, glancing at Clank and Bobble.

 **(She tried to peek around them)**

 **Fairy Mary: Then let's see it.**

 **Bobble: Ah, you see… Well…**

 **Clank: See, with your eyes?**

 **Bobble: Define "see," actually…**

 **(Suddenly, Bobble pointed to Tink)**

 **Bobble: You have to meet Tinker Bell!**

"Nice distraction, buddy," said Clank.

 **(Fairy Mary's head swiveled)**

 **Fairy Mary: What? Who?**

 **(Clank beamed)**

 **Clank: She's new, Fairy Mary.**

 **Tinker Bell: Nice to meet you.**

 **(Fairy Mary's gaze settled on Tinker Bell, and her face lit up)**

 **Fairy Mary: Rapture! A new charge on whom we can lavish all our tinkering wisdom and expertise! Let me see those hands.**

 **(Tink held her hands out for inspection)**

 **Fairy Mary: Teetering teapots, so dainty.**

 **(Fairy Mary smiled at Tinker Bell)**

 **Fairy Mary: Don't worry, dear. We'll build up those tinker muscles in no time.**

"She's like that every time there's a new Tinker. I'm Lucinda," said another Tinker to the blonde.

"Unfortunately for YOU, Lucinda, thanks you YOUR laziness, YOUR Tinker muscles are still in their beginning stages!" yelled Fairy Mary.

Clarion put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Easy, Mary," she soothed.

 **(Tinker Bell giggled)**

 **Tinker Bell: (CHUCKLES) Okay.**

 **(Fairy Mary turned back to the wagon, all business again)**

 **Fairy Mary: Now, boys, the deliveries?**

 **Bobble: Aye, we're on it. As a matter of fact, we're heading out right this second.**

 **Clank: (not-very-quiet whisper) But we've only got one wheel.**

 **Fairy Mary: What was that?**

 **(Bobble threw Clank a dirty look)**

 **Bobble: (STAMMERING) Nothing really, Clank was just asking…**

 **(He paused, searching for inspiration)**

 **(Tinker Bell stepped between Fairy Mary and the boys)**

 **Tinker Bell: If I can go as well!**

"Nice save," said Iron, another Tinker. **(A.N., I thought that name up.)**

 **(Bobble blinked behind his goggles, clearly pleased with Tink's quick thinking)**

 **Bobble: Yeah! Good one. Very nice.**

 **Clank: Yes! I wondered that, if you could go with us. Yes.**

 **Bobble: That's exactly what he was saying.**

 **(Fairy Mary regarded them all with suspicion)**

 **Fairy Mary: Very well. Get on with it, then.**

 **(She's just reminding them who was boss. Then she bustled off to attend to the next item of business)**

"You know, she kinda reminds me of Poppy Pomfrey," said Kaitlin, earning her MORE weird looks.

"Again, I'll explain later..."

 **(Clank and Bobble jumped into action. Clank picked up the missing wheel. Bobble gave a loud whistle and a mouse came galloping over to pull the cart)**

 **(Tink turned to see if Fairy Mary was watching their departure, and if she had noticed the missing wheel)**

 **(She was)**

 **(She had)**

 **(And she was laughing)**

"I do regard all the Tinkers as my children, especially those two," admitted Fairy Mary

 **(EXT. THISTLE TRAIL – DAY. Tink rode next to Bobble in the mouse-drawn wagon as they headed to Springtime Square with their many deliveries. Clank trotted along beside them, holding up the axle where the wheel was missing)**

 **Clank: Slow down, Cheese, I can't keep up!**

 **Cheese: (SQUEAKS)**

 **TINKER BELL: The mouse's name is Cheese?**

 **(Bobble shrugged)**

 **BOBBLE: Must be. He always comes when we yell it.**

"Well, he's a mouse, and mice like cheese, so he thinks you're offering him cheese," explained Kaitlin.

 **(Tink heard a pitter-patter behind the wagon. When she turned to find out what was making the sound, all she could see was swaying grass and a worried look on Clank's face)**

 **(A very worried look!)**

 **(The pitter-patter grew louder. Tink peered through the weeds and flower stalks to see who–or what–was out there)**

"Oh no," fretted Rosetta.

 **(She glanced at Clank again. He seemed even more alarmed. His eyes were darting back and forth, searching the landscape and peering into the weeds. Tink's heart began to pound, and she tightened her grip on the edge of her seat. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen)**

 **Tinker Bell: (SCREAMS)**

 **(Suddenly, Clank lurched forward)**

 **Clank: OOOUGH!**

 **(Tall, prickly plants came running toward them at full speed)**

 **CLANK: Sprinting thistles! Bobble! Bobble!**

 **(They gouged the sides of the wagon, scratching the paint and poking Clank in the backside)**

 **Clank: AAAUGH!**

 **(Cheese was so scared that he bolted ahead, pulling the wagon on one wobbly wheel)**

 **(The wagon careened wildly down the path with Tink and Bobble holding on for dear life)**

"Oh, I HATE those weeds!" said Fern, another Garden talent.

 **(EXT. SPRINGTIME SQUARE – DAY. As they barreled into Springtime Square, Tink caught a quick glimpse of fairies flitting back and forth, carrying berries, seeds, pots, and baskets. Piles of supplies were neatly stacked everywhere. Then the wagon hit a bump–and soared into the air! Tink and Bobble yelled, and fairies scattered in every direction, jumping and diving to get out of the way)**

"Are ALL the fairies in this movie?" asked the Queen.

"Well, there are some new characters in later movies, but the majority make brief appearances," explained the Kaitlin.

 **(The wagon landed with a tremendous THUMP! Tink and Bobble were thrown to the ground, and Cheese squeaked in dismay)**

 **(Fawn ran toward the scene of the crash with some other fairies. She grasped Cheese's bridle and stroked his nose)**

 **Fawn: Easy. Easy, boy.**

 **(The frightened mouse immediately began to calm down)**

 **Fawn: It's all right. Fawn's got you.**

"Not to brag or anything, but Fawn's the best in our guild!" said Buck to his neighbors.

 **(Tink sat up, woozy and disoriented. Silvermist ran toward her)**

 **Silvermist: (imitating Fawn's tone) Easy. Easy, girl. It's all right. Silvermist's got you.**

 **(She earnestly stroked Tink's nose–which really didn't do much more than tickle)**

Everyone laughed.

 **(Rosetta and Iridessa flew to join them)**

 **Rosetta: Oh, you all right, sugar cane?**

 **(Tink tried to sit up, but Iridessa pushed her back down)**

 **Iridessa: Be careful, Rosetta, she may faint! Elevate her legs. No, wait.**

 **(She pulled Tink back up)**

 **Iridessa: I mean her head. Wait, wait, wait. Okay.**

 **(Iridessa chewed on a nail, muttering to herself. She was obviously trying to remember what they had told her in fairy-aid training. Then she snapped her fingers)**

 **Iridessa: (triumphantly) If she's red, raise the head. If she's pale, raise the tail.**

 **(She grabbed Tink's face and smooshed her cheeks between her hands)**

 **Iridessa: Does she look pale or red?**

 **(There was an awkward silence as the other fairies examined Tink)**

 **Rosetta: She looks squished.**

Outright laughter.

 **(Iridessa's glow flickered with embarrassment as she realized she had gone a little overhead with the fairy aid)**

 **Iridessa: Sorry.**

 **(She lets go of Tink's face. Tink did her best to smile reassuringly at the light fairy)**

 **Silvermist: Here, let me, raindrop.**

 **(She took Tink's arm and helped her up)**

 **Silvermist: So, what happened to you, anyway?**

 **Tinker Bell: Well, I…**

 **(Tinker Bell didn't even know where to begin. Just then, Clank and Bobble popped up from beneath a pile of berries)**

 **Clank: (in answer to Silvermist's question) It was sprinting thistles!**

 **(Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Iridessa gasped)**

 **(Rosetta angrily put her hands on her lips)**

 **Rosetta: Those weeds are an absolute menace. Always trampling things, poking people in the petunia.**

"Then why don't you return them to Needlepoint Meadows?" smirked Vidia.

If looks could kill, Vidia would've been incinerated in 1.23 seconds flat by Rosetta's glare.

 **(Tink felt a rush of pride as she watched Bobble and Clank straighten the wagon and organize the pots and gardening supplies in the back. The garden fairies couldn't do what they did without the help of the tinker faires)**

 **BOBBLE: Gather round, ladies. We've brought some selections from the new spring line of tinker specialties!**

 **Fawn: All right!**

 **Silvermist: Show us, show us!**

 **(Iridessa's glow flickered with anticipation)**

 **Iridessa: What'd you bring?**

 **(Bobble handed Iridessa several tubes made of bark)**

 **Bobble: Your rainbow tubes, Iridessa.**

 **(Iridessa snatched the tubes gratefully)**

 **Iridessa: (GASPS) Finally! Silvermist, could you help me?**

 **(Silvermist smiled and sprayed a fine mist of water into the air. Iridessa flew through it, spreading her arms and creating a rainbow with her pixie dust. Then she landed, grabbed an edge of the rainbow, and rolled it into a tube)**

 **(Tinker Bell was astounded)**

 **Tinker Bell: What're you gonna do with that?**

 **Iridessa: I'm gonna take it to the mainland.**

 **Tinker Bell: What's the mainland?**

 **Silvermist: It's where we're gonna go change winter to spring. The seasons change all the time there.**

"You know, most scientists there think that it has to do with the earth's position in relation to its axis," said Kaitlin, earning a gasp from everyone and Tink's face to turn red in anger.

 **Rosetta: I'll get to apply my artistic sensibilities.**

 **(She accepted a pussy willow paintbrush from Clank, dipped it in a nearby bucket, and began painting a blossom)**

 **(Fawn took a milkweed-pod satchel from Bobble's hands and dropped a handful of nuts into it)**

 **Fawn: Yeah. And I'll have breakfast ready for all the wittle fuzzies coming out of hibernation.**

 **(Tink was just about to ask how to get to the mainland when Iridessa took her hand and pulled her into the air. Iridessa pointed toward the sky)**

 **Iridessa: We just follow the second star…**

 **Silvermist: Ride the breeze, follow the waves…**

 **Rosetta: (taking up the story) All the way across the sea…**

 **Fawn: And then, there it is.**

 **(She waved her hand to create a sparkling cloud of pixie dust)**

 **(The whole thing sounded so exciting and so beautiful, it took Tink's breath away. She struggled for words)**

 **Tinker Bell: Wow! The mainland sounds**

 **(She couldn't think of a word powerful enough, so she made one up)**

 **Tinker Bell: flitterific!**

"That's actually a popular word on the online shorts," said Kaitlin.

Blank stares.

"The ones on the internet?"

More blank stares.

Kaitlin sighed.

"The ones that tell of the adventures of six certain fairies whose names I will not divulge at this time?"

A cricket in the corner started chirping.

"Why do I even bother? I'll show you some in-between movies."

 **(Tink's new friends looked at each other and shrugged modestly)**

 **Bobble: (CHUCKLES) Yes. The glamorous lives of the nature-talent fairies, eh? We'd love to stay and chat, but…**

 **Clank: But we tinkers have real work to do. Right?**

 **FAWN: Don't get your wings in a bunch.**

 **ROSETTA: Don't be like that.**

 **(Bobble and Clank motioned to Tink to follow, and the three tinkers darted back to the wagon as the fairies teased them. Tink could tell that this good-natured back-and-forth was as much a part of the routine as the new deliveries were)**

 **(She took her seat on the wagon next to Bobble. Clank picked up the axle. Tink turned and waved at her new friends)**

 **Tinker Bell: Nice to meet you all!**

 **FAWN: You, too! Fly with you later!**

 **ROSETTA: Fly with you later!**

 _ **A.N. Thanks for reading, and sorry it took me so long to update, I have a life and final exams.**_


End file.
